In the Arms of My Angel
by life takes time
Summary: So this is my first fanfic, please read and let me know what you think, dont be fooled by the title it is no a song fic. There is a sudden tragedy in Bella's life and Edward is there to help her cope. is actually is better then it sounds... I hope


**A/N: so this is my first fanfic, and I think that it is okay for a first one, and I would be forever in your debt if you reviewed. **

"Bella I have some bad news", Charlie said softly as he came in through the door

"Bella I have some bad news", Charlie said softly as he came in through the door. I looked up from the onions that I was carefully slicing to see a haggard looking Charlie hanging up his gun on the rack. A thousand different things ran through my mind, was something the matter with Renee or Phil or someone from the pack or one of the Cullen's, or God forbid, Edward.

"What is it Charlie?" I asked, the worry clear in my voice.

"Angela Weber was in a really bad car accident today, she's not doing good Bells. She may not make it through the night. I'm sorry hon." Charlie said with tearful look.

The knife fell from my hands, clattering to the floor. I was stunned. I couldn't get a word out. I just stood there with my mouth agape and tears, which had nothing to do with the onions, threatening to spill over at any second. I didn't notice the knock at the door, or see Charlie shuffle out to answer it, or hear the muffled conversation in the porch. I just slid down to the floor and let the reality of the situation wash over me.

"Bella, sweetheart" I heard a smooth voice and felt his stone cold body sit next to mine, putting an arm around me. "Say something, love".

I couldn't say anything; I just broke down into tears and cuddled closer into his marble body. As I let the tears flow freely over my face and let the sobs rack through my body Edward held me close, whispered soothing words in my ear.

"Charlie had to go out again; he had some paperwork to do." He murmured softly as he carried me out to the couch, after the tears subsided. He lay me down gently and put the old afghan around me before pulling me back in this arms and pressing his cold lips to my hair. "Carlisle is doing all he can and has promised to keep us updated on her condition."

"What h-happened?" I choked out.

"She, well she, was driving in from Port Angeles, but so was a drunk driver." I gasped and pressed my face into his chest again to breathe in his scent to calm me.

As I inhaled his scent all I could think about was all the good times I had with Angela. She was- is- is the person, besides Alice, who I could turn too when I need some girl time. When I needed some human time, with people who walked at a normal speed or couldn't morph into mythical creatures, I would go to Angela. When Jessica was being catty Angela was the one who understood. When Lauren was the one being bitchy Angela was the one who understood. She knew what I was going through in those typical teenage situations, that vampires or werewolf's never fully grasped. I need to stop thinking in a past tense. She IS the one who understands, she KNOWS what I'm going through.

The shift in Edward's weight to get his phone out of his pocket took me out of my trance, and then the soft murmur, the worried murmur of his voice made me sit up. The crease in between in his forehead, the quick strained whisper in his voice, then the defeated, fallen look in his eyes told me the worse. He said a quick good bye and shut the phone. Edward turned to look at me with ancient pain, that looked out of place on his young features, sadness in his onyx eyes. "I'm so sorry, love".

Then once again I broke down into tears, and once again I fell in the arms of my angel.

The feeling of grief was becoming overwhelming, I cried myself to sleep on Edward, soaking his shirt. When I woke up I found myself in my bed, alone. "Edward?" I croaked, my voice raw from the crying, "Edward, where are you? You can't go too… again. Edward?" The tears were coming again, falling down my face and I made no move to wipe them away. I just sat up in my bed, in the clothes I was wearing yesterday at four o'clock in the morning, with a new set of sobs coursing through my body, the hole in my chest tearing open again. I closed my eyes, put my head in between my knees, wrapped my arms around my chest to try to keep myself together and rocked back and forth.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a mere three and half minutes I was scooped up and Edward was cradling me in his arms. "I'm so sorry love, forgive me. Shh I'm here now, I was just hunting, and I will always be here." As he rocked me back and forth, stroking my hair, I finally let go of my chest, confident that in his arms I wouldn't fall to pieces. I threw my arms around him, turned my body so I had a leg on each side and buried my face in his neck.

I tilted my head up so I could kiss his neck. My lips trailed butterfly kisses up to his ear, down his frozen jaw and up to his stone cold lips. I fervently moved my lips against his lips against his and pressed my body to his, trying to feel every contour of his granite body. I laced my fingers through his bronze hair pulling him into me closer. He was taken by surprise, but soon his long fingers ran up and down my spine, causing chills to spread all over my body. He tried to say something into my lips, but I didn't want to listen, I just wanted to be distracted from the aching pain I was feeling. But, he flipped me over, so quick that I wouldn't even had time to blink and pulled his lips away from mine.

Bella" he said in a questioning tone.

"No, not yet." I managed to get out through my ragged breathing and tried to attack his neck again.

"No Bella, not now, not like this."

"Edward, I just… just need to be somewhere else right now, I don't want to think about everything that's happened right now. I just want to… forget." I put my head in my hands and once again felt the salt tears start to trickle down my cheek.

Edwards cold finger went under my chin and raised my head to look into his topaz eyes. "Don't forget" he whispered to me "whatever you do, don't forget."

With that he pulled me into his chest again and I felt safe, in the arms of my angel.

**A/N: so what did you think, good, bad, alright. let me know!**

**infinate x's and o's**


End file.
